


Bad things made right

by SadHuman



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark!Queenie, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: ‘’What it dies can’t be bring back to live again’’ Grindelwald said once she told him about Jacob's death. ‘’Not in the same state as before’’





	Bad things made right

Bad things made right

It was an odd feeling: Win but lost at the same time. Have everything someone could ever ask, but the only thing that a heart desired was impossible to reach, lost in the deepness of death. They won the war, but Queenie lost Jacob, and it didn’t matter how hard she fought, how many friendships she broke, and how much she hurt her sister and friends in the process. The main reason that pushed her to the side of the darkness had died.

They said that Jacob died in the battlefield; Queenie didn’t remember the last time she screamed with such wrath. Not as an angry girl making a tantrum. She screamed, as a furious and wounded woman. How they could let Jacob alone in the battlefield? It wasn’t a place for him, it wasn’t his war, he should have stayed in his bakery, safe and sound. Why they brought him there?

Yes, Queenie herself brought him to London, she wouldn’t deny it, but she didn’t know that everything would turn as dangerous as it was. Jacob was destroyed, there wasn’t a body, not even tiny pieces, just ashes. He burned alive. Tina and Newt didn’t know what side did it. If it was Queenie or any other follower, if it was Tina or Newt or the rest of the aurors. He was in the wrong time and moment, and probably the curse wasn’t for him. The only thing that Queenie knew, it was that she would never see again his handsome face and his bright smile full of light.

She stared to the emptiness for hours, wondering if Jacob suffered, if he was scared, or if he accepted his death with bravery. Did he scream? Did he cry? Did someone try to save him or take his pain away? Such a good man shouldn’t end like that. Is not Jacob’s fault. She wanted to blame Tina. That hypocrite woman, all the time saying that any no-maj should know about magic. And what did she do? She let a no-maj, Queenie’s no-maj in the middle of the war.

He was helping us. Newt said. Queenie swore that the next time she saw him she would kill him. He was trying to help. And they let him died. They killed him. Queenie killed him too. She should push him to the blue flames and never let him go, even if Jacob was angry later, he would understand her eventually.

‘’What it dies can’t be bring back to live again’’ Grindelwald said once she told him about the death of his lover. ‘’Not in the same state as before’’ Queenie knew he was saying the truth. There were ways to bring back Jacob, but he wouldn’t be Queenie’s Jacob. It would be someone else. She felt a fatherly caress in her cheek, before releasing quiet tears.

Her smile had disappeared since then; more than ever she embraced her new philosophy; she kept fighting for Jacob, for what they could have been, she imagined the faces of many children they could had. Wizards or no-majs, Queenie didn’t really care, as soon as they were theirs, nothing matters.

Time to time she brought flowers to his grave; she knew that Jacob wasn’t there, no, Jacob was somewhere else, he was everywhere, in the warmth of the sun that caressed Queenie’s skin, he was in the wind that smelled of pine, in the sad but beautiful feeling that she still felt every time she ate bread. He was in her heart, unmovable; but she liked to think that perhaps Jacob would like her flowers

Where was he? Did no-maj and wizards gone to the same place? Are there stupid laws beyond death? Or any soul worth the same? Queenie didn’t know; but Grindelwald knew that an angry Queenie was a powerful witch. A Queenie sinking in misery, sadness and rage meant ten of his better followers in the field.

‘’Eat’’ Vinda said. Queenie also knew that her order hides a genuine concern, and she almost smiled for the thought. The world could say many things about Grindelwald and his army, but there, Queenie hadn’t known anything but friendship. A real and useful friendships that encourage her to follow her deepest desires and purposes, people that not scared of her abilities and never told her to stop reading my mind. ‘’Don’t make me say please’’. Vinda slowly pushed the plate in front of her. Queenie didn’t even bother herself looking at it.

‘’ I don’t want to eat’’ Her voice was sad and rough; every night she cried, and sobs and prayed, sometimes the pain is such, that her throat burnt trying to hold her fury and despair in silence. Vinda didn’t say anything more for a while, she didn’t press her to eat, but she didn’t make the plate disappear.

‘’How was he?’’ Vinda said carefully, smart girl that she was. ‘’Your no-maj’’ She specified once that she finally earned Queenie’s attention. ‘’I have only met some no-majs before, and there weren’t special. Was your no-maj special?’’ Vinda felt proud of herself when she saw a tiny small lazily curving Queenie’s mouth.

‘’Any no-maj could have been as special as my Jacob’’ There was a sparkle of life running in her eyes every time she spoke about him, just remembering him. ‘’She was shorter than I; with brown dark eyes. Like two pieces of chocolate’’. Vinda saw her pressed her lips together, but she didn’t know if that was because she couldn’t handle her smile, of if she was going to cry. ‘’Her hair was dark too; and his moustache!’’ Her childish tone made Vinda smiled too, even if they were speaking about a no-maj. ‘’He was chubby, adorably chubby, I hadn’t seen a handsome man in my whole life, that was one of his many, many qualities’’

Before Vinda could ask what kind of qualities she was talking about, Queenie kept talking, she looked less miserable every time she had the opportunity to speak about his death lover, and Vinda didn’t want to ruin that. ‘’He was a baker’’

‘’A baker?’’ Vinda asked. Quite disappointed. Sounded as common no-maj for her. Plenty.

‘’Yes, he owned his own bakery in New York. It was the best in all the city!’’ Vinda used the back of her hand to support the weight of her head. It was obvious that speaking about this dead Jacob was the only way that Queenie had to made her feel near of him. Queenie told Vinda about him, in a way that Vinda felt she already knew him. It was quite interesting how a no-maj could saw so much magic and not judge it, or get scared of and try to attack it. He was fascinated by magic, and he respected it, he didn’t understand it, but he respected it; as Vinda planned, Queenie started eating at some moment, not much, but something. When she had devoured half of his plate, she stopped and sighed. ‘’His best quality was being magical without being part of our world’’

For a moment everything goes quiet. Vinda let Queenie see her honest condolences, (even when they knew Grindelwald’s philosophy); Queenie accepted them and tried to smiled at her. ‘’He was kind’’ Queenie broke the silent once more. Her tone has changed, Vinda heard it, Vinda felt it. ‘’He was good, decent and noble’’ She sounded angry, dangerously angry. Queenie got up from her chair, violently and almost made Vinda jump on her own chair. ‘’My innocent Jacob didn’t deserve to die’’ Her voice was trembling, by the pain and fury. ‘’He was good, decent and noble’’ She repeated and Vinda slowly step back. ‘’He was innocent’’

‘’That’s what we are trying to fix. Save the innocent, and make the guilty pay; we won’t any other Jacob suffer the consequences of the ignorance of others’’ For a moment Queenie seemed to recognize where she was. Just for a tiny moment.

‘’He was mine!’’ Queenie yelled, releasing a magic blast made of his agony and despair. Vinda merely had time to protected herself, but even with a shield around her, she knew she would need at least three other wizards to calm Queenie down, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was currently thinking about this idea, so, I needed to make it real. Hope you like it.


End file.
